


День первый

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Будь Ойкава и правда на планете-курорте, такая обстановка могла бы ему понравиться. Но он был на Шираторизаве, знаменитой всеми тремя своими временами года. Плохим, очень плохим и еще хуже.





	День первый

Как только ему вернули контроль над собственным телом — «извините, Ойкава-сан, это было для вашей же безопасности», — Ойкава подошел к окну. После долгих часов почти полной обездвиженности в силовой сетке больше всего хотелось хорошенько потянуться и размять ноющие мышцы, но этого он себе не позволил. Пусть похитители считают, что сетка ему нипочем. Минус одно возможное орудие пыток.

Ойкава отодвинул шторы. Мир за окном был черным, черным, черным. Зимняя полночь, и ни одного источника света, кроме звезд и тусклой размытой желтоватой полоски у горизонта. Очевидно, в той стороне находился небольшой город.

В комнате было тепло и светло, и сухо, и вообще она совсем не походила на место, в котором держат заложников — или кем там он был для своих похитителей? — скорее уж, на номер в одном из этих традиционных отелей на рекреационной планете. Натуральные материалы, деревянная отделка, полное отсутствие видимой техники. Ойкава бы не удивился, принеси ему горничная бесплатное какао на завтрак. Они могли бы разговориться, и он обязательно спросил бы, какой спуск здесь самый крутой и опасный. Чтобы обходить его стороной, разумеется. Космические перегрузки не очень-то сочетаются с пусть даже полностью вылеченными переломами.

Будь Ойкава и правда на планете-курорте, такая обстановка могла бы ему понравиться. Но он был на Шираторизаве, знаменитой всеми тремя своими временами года. Плохим, очень плохим и еще хуже. Так что, несмотря на атмосферу комнаты, Ойкава все равно рефлекторно поежился, словно его и минус семьдесят градусов по Цельсию не разделяли дециметры современных строительных материалов. Дерево в местных зданиях могло быть только внутри, иначе в сезон ураганов постройку смело бы, как соломенный домик из детской сказки.

Когда Ойкаву занесло на Шираторизаву в последний раз, зима замораживала южное полушарие. Сейчас там, наверное, жарче, чем в энергоотсеке корабля второго поколения.

— Ну и где мы? — спросил он вслух. За ним не могли не следить. — Иладена? Джатта? Сого?

Нет, Сого, кажется, был городом на юге. Или все же на севере? География Шираторизавы успешно стерлась из памяти Ойкавы, когда годичная ссылка его родителей, в которую они отправили себя сами, закончилась, и они всей семьей вернулись в родную систему Сейджо.

— Шестьдесят градусов северной широты, — незамедлительно подсказал надзиратель.

Долготу он не назвал, но она была не нужна. Ойкава все равно то ли не помнил, то ли никогда и не знал, откуда в Шираторизаве считается ноль. Да и без долготы было ясно, что город на горизонте не мог быть Карасуно. Кагеяма привез его за тысячи километров от дома.

Мысли о Кагеяме вызвали у Ойкавы желание рассмеяться, которое он успешно подавил. Надо же было оказаться таким идиотом, попасться в ловушку, проще которой не придумаешь. Ни один человек в здравом уме не согласился бы на встречу, устроенную в милом местечке на окраине системы, медленно пожираемой новорожденной черной дырой. Навигация там отказывалась работать, причем вовсе не из-за смертельной малышки, что не могла дотянуться до какого-либо вещества и разрастись как следует. Просто Фукуродани еще лет двести назад облюбовали люди, у которых хватало ресурсов и влияния, чтобы не позволять Союзу следить за ними в их собственном доме.

Любой человек мог пропасть там, не оставив ни единого следа. Ойкава и не оставил, придурок, даже Ивайзуми не сказал, куда направляется.

Отчасти, отключение его мозгов оправдывал тот факт, что встретиться он собирался именно с Кагеямой, который, хоть и был той еще занозой в заднице, но все же полностью заслуживал доверия. Учился с Ойкавой в одной академии, работал на одну с ним межзвездную компанию, они даже летали на одном корабле. Два года назад Кагеяма зачем-то решил вернуться в родную колонию, но они и после этого не раз виделись.

Ойкаве их встречи нравились. И сильно. Пока одна из них не закончилась наркотиком в воде, силовой сетью и «вы все поймете на Шираторизаве, Ойкава-сан».

Ойкава крайне сомневался, что поймет. Похищение такая штука, которую довольно сложно оправдать.

— Где Кагеяма? — спросил он, отходя от окна. Делать взаперти было нечего, так что Ойкава планировал просидеть на кровати, пока за ним не придут. Все равно он не сможет сбежать, пока не узнает, от кого. — Он собирался со мной поговорить.

На этот раз ответили ему не сразу. Ойкава даже успел придумать полторы теории, в которых Кагеяма оказывался ни в чем не виноват. Первая была банальной: члена его семьи, вот Кагеяму-сан, например, взяли в заложники и заставили заманить Ойкаву в Союзом забытое место. Вторая включала в себя заговоры на более высоком уровне, но времени, чтобы сложить этот пазл до конца, Ойкаве не дали. В комнату вошел Кагеяма.

Он был один и, кажется, без оружия. Можно было бы вскочить, наброситься и попробовать захватить, но то, что силовую сетку выключили, совсем не означало, что ее сняли. Да и их с Кагеямой силы были равны. Побежденным легко мог оказаться и он сам.

— Присаживайся, — начал Ойкава, махнув рукой в сторону письменного стола со стулом. Возможно, стоило побояться раздражать Кагеяму, но у него никак не получалось. — Доброе утречко, Тобио-чан. Или дня? Вечера? На этой вашей Шираторизаве никогда не угадаешь.

Проблема Шираторизавы, точнее, проблема людей, которым приходилось иметь дело с Шираторизавой, заключалась в том, что планета не вращалась вокруг своей оси. В школе рассказывали, что когда-то давно, когда человечество еще сидело в своих пещерах и ело мамонтов сырыми, она была вполне себе похожа на Землю: сутки длились двадцать пять стандартных часов, четыре времени года сменяли друг друга как положено, флора и фауна процветали, а потом в соседнюю планету влетел метеорит размером с Африку, та сменила орбиту и врезалась в Шираторизаву, уничтожив на ней все живое.

Вращение планеты вокруг собственной оси остановилось. Сутки стали длиться год, времена года начали состоять из невыносимо холодной зимы, совершенно неподходящего для человеческого организма горячего лета и сезона ураганов, проходящего по кромке между горячей и холодной половинами планеты.

Родители Ойкавы двадцать лет назад решили провести на Шираторизаве ровно один местный год, так что он успел оценить все три сезона из трех.

— Сейчас десять часов, — серьезно ответил Кагеяма. — Это утро или уже день?

— Десять часов — это самое время, чтобы рассказать, зачем меня похитили и удерживают против моей воли, Тобио-чан. Можно было и раньше, но кто-то сбежал, как только доставил меня на планету.

— Я не сбежал, — возмутился Кагеяма. — Вы сами велели мне убираться.

Еще Ойкава велел отпустить его, доставить на его собственный корабль или на планету, где у него имелись знакомые, объяснить, что Кагеяма творит, но послушал тот только часть про «убирайся». Что ж, это было похоже на Кагеяму. Вторая теория, включающая его злого двойника, предсказуемо себя не оправдала.

— Я подумал, что вам стоит успокоиться перед разговором.

— Поразительная тактичность. — Для Кагеямы — так даже чересчур поразительная. — Тобио, если ты вдруг не знаешь, слова «я подумал» означают, что ты сам принял решение, а не что тебе приказали его принять.

Кагеяма на подначку не клюнул.

— Мы вас обязательно отпустим, — пообещал он. — Просто сначала с вами должен поговорить президент.

В том, что его легко отпустят после похищения, Ойкава сомневался. В Союзе, в конце концов, существовала смертная казнь. Хотя Кагеяма, кажется, правда верил в то, что говорил, так что его самого вполне могли обвести вокруг пальца. Ойкава как раз собирался сообщить ему эту радостную новость, но понял, что чуть не упустил гораздо более важную информацию.

— Президент чего? — уточнил он.

Кагеяма усмехнулся. Совершенно счастливо. Как когда у него получалось обойти Ойкаву на авиационных тренажерах в академии. Ничего удивительного, он и сейчас обошел.

— Шираторизавы, конечно. Его зовут Вашиджо Танджи.

***

Президент Шираторизавы — да за само это словосочетание можно было огрести немало проблем от Союза, во что ты вляпался, Тобио? — оказался таким, каким Ойкава и представлял все те сорок минут, что знал о его существовании. Седовласый мужчина с совершенно неприметной внешностью, всю жизнь проработавший с Ушиджимами, благодаря которым Шираторизава, собственно, и была обитаема, несмотря на то, что еле-еле влезала в рамки пригодности для жизни, установленные Союзом.

Ушиджимы, в свое время выкупившие семьдясять пять процентов системы вместе со звездой, что оказалась самой продуктивной фабрикой антиматерии в исследованной части вселенной, хорошо платили ученым и инженерам, которые готовы были жить и работать в условиях Шираторизавы. Вначале человечество просто-напросто не умело терраформировать планеты такого типа, а чтобы сделать это теперь, нужно было куда-то временно расселить все шесть сотен миллионов её коренных обитателей и почти столько же временных работников.

И, если верить президенту Вашиджо — Союз же не залезет к нему в голову, да? На всякий случай, «узурпатору Вашиджо», — центр наконец-то нашел ресурсы и в течение двух лет собирался-таки превратить Шираторизаву в место, где действительно можно жить.

Ойкава ничего такого не слышал, и это было по меньшей мере подозрительно, учитывая, что значительная часть доходов его семьи была связана с этой системой. Он не верил ни единому слову Вашиджо, но зато по крайней мере понял, что от него могут хотеть.

— Вам нужна моя доля системы, — сказал Ойкава, — чтобы планета считалась полностью вашей.

Они были в крытом парке, куда его провел Вашиджо. Таких было несколько в каждом городе. Ойкава большую часть того года, что они с родителями прожили на этой планете, провел в подобном парке, представляя, что он не на Шираторизаве, а дома, и завтра пойдет в школу, и встретится там с Ива-чаном и остальными своими друзьями. Возможно, будь ему больше, чем восемь лет, планета запомнилась бы ему менее невыносимой.

Вашиджо хмыкнул. 

— Хоть я и уверен, что Вакатоши с радостью выкупит все ваши четыре процента, решись вы их продать, они нам не нужны. Союз в любом случае имеет право провести терраформирование любой подконтрольной ему планеты. Хотя это будет выглядеть не так красиво в СМИ.

Ойкава это знал. Но надеялся, что его «обманут» и они полетят заверять передачу собственности в Центр, где уж он-то придумает, как освободиться. Это бы все сделало гораздо проще. Намного, намного проще.

— Тогда зачем я здесь?

— У нас есть подозрения, что Союз собирается убрать вас и подставить Вакатоши. Вся галактика знает про ваш конфликт с терраформированием Шираторизавы.

Конфликт — слишком сильное слово. Ойкава однажды предложил Ушиджиме когда-нибудь в будущем потратить два года на терраформирование Шираторизавы, и тот ему отказал, сказав что-то про предательство предков — семья Ойкавы пару сотен лет назад помогла выкупить систему Ушиджимам, — неверный путь и нахождение под каблуком у Союза.

Союз Ойкава, как и любой уроженец Сейджо, недолюбливал, так что последнее его оскорбило. Он даже подал прошение на терраформирование — из чистой вредности. Просто чтобы позлить Ушиджиму. Ему было пятнадцать, и он владел всего четырьмя процентами, прошение должны были сразу выкинуть. И даже если нет, срок у таких документов истекал за полгода, а лет прошло больше десяти.

Кагеяма несколько раз упоминал, что Ойкаву не очень-то теперь любят на отчасти принадлежащей ему планете. И Ойкава знал, что поступил глупо. В конце концов, вздумай кто на два года выгнать его из дома, он бы тоже не был особенно этому рад.

— Они обставят все так, — продолжал Вашиджо, — словно вы были за Союз, а Вакатоши не захотел терять два года доходов. Вы умрете героем.

Ну, это смотря где.

— Как только мы узнали это, мы решили, что обязаны предложить помощь. Но вы обычно очень осторожный молодой человек, постоянно на виду. До вас не добраться. Вакатоши уже собирался покинуть планету и устроить с вами официальную встречу, хотя в его случае это небезопасно, но…

— Но тут появился Кагеяма и рассказал, что мы иногда вместе спим. Как удобно.

Смутить Вашиджо Ойкаве не удалось.

— Он использовал другое слово, но суть верная.

Верить Вашиджо Ойкаве не хотелось. Если Союз действительно задумал его убить, то в Сейджо он был в безопасности. Только не для того Ойкава в свое время пошел против семьи и выучился на пилота, чтобы до конца жизни просидеть дома. С другой стороны, ситуация на Шираторизаве полностью объясняла, почему Ушивака вот уже несколько месяцев не покидает родной планеты.

Президент Шираторизавы, президент, поглоти его черная дыра, Шираторизавы. Ладно Ойкава, он полностью доверял управление своими активами в этой системе отцу, сам сосредоточившись на Сейджо. Почему даже его отец не знал, что соседняя система решила побороться за независимость?

— Понимаю, что молодому человеку вроде вас сложно такое представить, но мы нужны вам больше, чем вы нужны нам.

Ойкава остановился. Расстояние между ним и Вашиджо увеличилось на несколько шагов. Девушка, читающая книгу на скамейке недалеко от них, заметно напряглась. Один из мужчин, играющих в волейбол на специальной площадке в центре, пропустил мяч, легче которого трудно было представить. Но остальные посетители парка все еще не обращали на них никакого внимания. Вашиджо в самом начале сказал, что он открыт для народа, и местные уже слишком привыкли к нему, чтобы как-то оказывать внимание, помимо вежливого приветствия. Все это, конечно, не означало, что за Вашиджо, помимо идущей рядом с ними охраны, присматривали только два телохранителя в штатском. Просто только двое из них были плохими.

— Звучит хорошо, — сказал Ойкава, вновь сократив дистанцию между собой и Вашиджо, — но вот что вижу я. Похитил меня не Союз и удерживает меня здесь тоже не Союз. Ушиджима мог связаться со мной тысячью разных способов, даже при невозможности покинуть планету, и еще проще он мог бы связаться с моим отцом.

— Все каналы связи отслеживаются, — раздраженно ответил Вашиджо. — Мы думали привлечь внимание вашей семьи, прекратив выплачивать вам вашу долю, но для этого пришлось придумать причину, чтобы не заметили посторонние. Вакатоши сказал, что все шито белыми нитками, но вашего внимания это не привлекло.

Отец пару недель назад действительно говорил, что у Ушиджим все не очень ладно, и Ойкава даже предлагал ему посмотреть отчеты, но тот заявил, что не собирается оскорблять старых друзей недоверием. Даже если Вашиджо и лгал, он был достаточно умен, чтобы подловить его на очевидной лжи было невозможно. К тому же у него, в отличие от Ойкавы, было много времени чтобы подготовиться к этой встрече.

— И как долго вы собираетесь меня здесь держать?

— До тех пор, пока мы не объявим о независимости Шираторизавы. Чуть больше, чем четыре стандартных дня.

***

Ойкаве позволили выйти в Сеть и сообщить всем, кому хотелось, что он по собственной воле решил отдохнуть на Шираторизаве, по которой ох как соскучился.

— Конечно, можно, вы ведь вовсе не заложник здесь, Ойкава-сан, — сказал мужчина, принесший его планшет.

Ойкава и не сомневался, что планшет ему вернут, он ведь действительно обычно был довольно осторожным человеком, и пропажа на десять часов — неужели прошло всего десять часов? — пусть и не заставила бы его семью паниковать, но кто-то из них наверняка уже попытался с ним связаться. Не каждый день его корабль пропадает с экранов охранной системы.

Когда в комнату вошел Кагеяма, Ойкава как раз заканчивал записывать сообщение для Ивайзуми, рассказав, что решил навестить Кагеяму в Шираторизаве, а еще поссорился с их общей подружкой Сюзи — код для проблем с Союзом. Им было лет по одиннадцать, когда они его придумали. Тогда они собирались устроить революцию в Сейджо и войти в историю. Ойкава не думал, что они когда-нибудь действительно этим кодом воспользуются. Звезда Сейджо ведь не производила достаточно антиматерии, чтобы большая часть военной мощи Союза держалась на ней. Почему у его отца не было чего-то такого, только менее глупого, с Ушиджимами? Это бы все упростило.

— Как раз вовремя, Тобио, передай привет Ива-чану.

— Здравствуйте, Ивайзуми-сан, — буркнул Кагеяма.

Ойкава попробовал несколько фильтров и остановился на том, который заставил Кагеяму на записи улыбаться, а самого Ойкаву выглядеть так, словно он не бодрствовал уже больше суток, и нажал отправить. Ярлычок «доставлено» не желал загораться, но это и неудивительно, Вашиджо наверняка лично проверит все его послания. Даже запись отцу, с которым он решил связаться первым, отправилась только минуту назад.

— Вы на меня злитесь, — сказал Кагеяма, когда Ойкава выключил планшет.

— А у меня нет для этого повода?

— Нет, — Ойкава и не ожидал, что Кагеяма раскается, он был тем еще упрямцем и если уж делал что-то, значит, был уверен, что именно так и надо. — Я вас спас.

— Спасибо.

Самым тупым во всей этой ситуации было то, что Ойкава действительно на него не злился. Даже когда только-только отошел от наркотика и понял, что не может двигаться. Первое, что он сделал, это решил придумать Кагеяме оправдание.

— К тому же, вы ведь сами говорили, что было бы удобней, живи мы на одной планете.

Ойкава, конечно, имел в виду, что Кагеяма мог бы переселиться на Сейджо и снова начать работать на его семью. Правда, уже не на одном с Ойкавой корабле. Сам Ойкава, с тех пор как матери пришлось отойти от дел, почти не летал. Отец не очень подходил для бизнеса, и им с братом пришлось взять на себя полный объем работы раньше, чем они рассчитывали.

Хотя систему Шираторизавы они оставили отцу, и, видимо, хорошо, что только ее.

— Я имел в виду... Стой, ты шутишь.

Кагеяма рассмеялся. И звёзды, он был таким красивым, и Ойкава так по нему соскучился. Первый поцелуй вышел смазанным, в уголок губ, потому что Кагеяма ничего такого не ожидал. Но уже на втором они исправились, и все последующие получились идеальными. Когда Кагеяма начал расстегивать его брюки, одновременно покусывая кожу над яремной веной, Ойкава вспомнил, что они не совсем одни.

— Погоди, — выдохнул он.

— Что?

— Камеры.

— Охрана отвернется, — сказал Кагеяма, но руки от брюк Ойкавы убрал. Знал, что уговорить его сняться в порно сейчас не получится. Вот если бы Ойкава вспомнил о камерах чуточку позже — дело другое.

— У тебя есть целых четыре дня, чтобы уговорить охрану убрать из моей спальни камеры, Тобио-чан.

— Четыре дня?

— До объявления о вашей независимости.

По тому, как изменялось лицо Кагеямы, можно было проследить работу его мысли.

— Вы здесь не останетесь.

— Союз же не Империя Зла, Тобио-чан, когда Ушивака станет его врагом официально, убивать меня, чтобы подставлять его, станет бессмысленно.

На самом деле, членство в Союзе давало когда-то и Шираторизаве и Сейджо, немало привилегий. Тогда они были ближе к центру, затем часть звездных систем Союза пришлось отдать как контрибуцию за проигрыш в войне первого контакта, и они оказались на окраине. Через них пролегли торговые пути с соседями. И в итоге пришлось отдавать центру больше, чем они получали от него взамен.

— Но ты всегда можешь прилететь в Сейджо.

Кагеяма хмыкнул. Он и три года назад на это хмыкнул, а теперь у него тут война за независимость.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Кагеяма, направляясь к двери. — Надо выключить камеры.

Ойкава рассмеялся. Он знал, о чем думает Кагеяма. О том, что у него есть четыре дня, чтобы заставить его передумать.


End file.
